A family of runaways
by Goddess Of Idiots
Summary: When Hera appears and kills Thalia's mum, she goes on the run and meets Annabeth Chase and Nico Di Angelo, also runaways. What adventures await them at Camp Half-Blood? Thalico, Percabeth and other couples included. ;)
1. Chapter 1

A family of runaways.

Chapter 1

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thalia's POV**

I kept running, I won't look back. No, I couldn't look back. The whole house was just a pile of rubble. I don't understand what happened. My mum, my dad and I were just sitting in the living room playing together when a weird woman just appeared in the living room. Dad called her Hera, I remember saying it was a weird name and she shouted at me. She called me rude names and hit me. I was screaming and then my dad picked me up and then we both appeared outside the house. He told me to wait there and if he didn't come back run to my cousin's house. When he didn't come back after 5 minutes I started to get worried. Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and a blinding light. My instincts told me to close my eyes and hide. When I opened my eyes and stood up my house was just a pile of rubble, there was no sign of my dad or my mum but then I realized the woman who my dad called Hera was standing in front of me.

"You shouldn't have been born!" she shouted at me.

I didn't know what she meant, why shouldn't I have been born?

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

I was very scared, I didn't even know this woman, yet I could tell she was a powerful being. I could literally feel the power radiating off of her.

"You were born from a broken oath, your father belongs to me, and only me!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry." I said.

I was very scared now, I didn't know what this woman was capable of.

"Whatever child, you don't even deserve to be in my presence, go away and die for all I care." She demanded.

I nodded weakly ran. I didn't look back I just kept running. I remembered my father's words. Run to my cousin's house. I changed direction and ran towards New York, Manhattan.

My cousin didn't live far from where I lived. It would take about half a day to get there though. It was then I realized I didn't have any clothes or food. About half an hour later I stopped and sat down. I was in the middle of a forest, I sat down in front of a tree and put my head in my hands. I felt like crying, my mum and my dad were gone. Or were they. Another part of my brain thought. I remembered the woman, Hera. That was the name of the Greek goddess of marriage and woman if I remember correctly. She had a plain white flowing dress. She had hazel eyes and dark brown hair braided with gold ribbons. After a few minutes of thinking I stood up and continued my journey through the forest. After a while, I spelt smoke. I walked towards the smell and saw a young girl, about 8 year's old sitting on an old log poking a fire.

"Hello." I said.

She turned to look at me. She had light brown hair and eyes the colour of fire. She wore a simple brown dress and a shawl round her shoulders. Although she looked only 8 years old her eyes held power and a feeling of old.

"Come sit, I am Hestia." She said.

I was very surprised. She was very polite and sounded old and powerful. I decided to sit down next to her. She also radiated the same power Hera did.

"Are you hungry young demi-god?" she asked.

I nodded. I didn't even acknowledge she'd called me a demi-god, whatever that was. She then waved her hand over the floor and a blanket appeared on the floor full of food and drink.

"Tuck in." she said smiling.

I sat down on the blanket and at as much food as I could. It was the best food I'd ever tasted. Once I'd finished I got back up and sat down on the log again.

"Who are you and how did you do that?" I asked curiously.

"I've already told you, I'm Hestia, the Greek goddess of the hearth and home." She said calmly.

"You're a goddess?" I asked.

"Yes, and I have gifts from you father." She told me.

"But, isn't my father dead?" I questioned.

"No, young one, your father is a god, the king of the gods to be exact. Didn't you ever wonder why your mother and father told you stories from Greek Mythology or the stories of The Greek Gods and Goddess's." she asked me.

"I guess, but at the time I didn't really notice, I just enjoyed them." I replied.

"Of course, you were too young to know." She said mostly to herself.

"Too young to know what?" I asked her

"About the world around you, the Greek world around you. You're a demi-god. Your blood is mixed with that of a humans and a gods or Goddess's. In this case, mixed with the blood of a human and a God." She said.

After the course of half an hour she explained to me about the world of Gods and Goddess's. She told me about demi-gods and monsters. She told me about how to kill them and about my father.

"And last of all, the gifts from your father." She said.

She waved her hand again. This time a black backpack appeared. Hestia picked it up off the floor and placed it between us. She unzipped it and pulled out a sliver bracelet and a black ring.

"This bracelet turns into a shield when you slap it and the ring turns into a sword when you twist It." she explained.

"Thank you Hestia." I said smiling.

"You're welcome young niece, in this backpack is a supply of Ambrosia and nectar, clothes, food and drink." She told me while passing me the backpack.

"Thank you so much, and please tell my dad thanks." I told her.

She smiled at me.

"Until we meet again niece, goodbye." She said.

She waved her hand on last time and she disappeared along with the camp fire. I picked up my backpack and slung it over my back. I got up and carried on walking. I put the sliver bracelet and my black ring on. I hoped I didn't run into any monsters on the way. I didn't know how to fight very well but Hestia had told me the basics. I kept walking until I could spot the moon in the sky. Artemis, I thought. Hestia had given me the basics on all the Olympians. She also explained about Hera and what she meant about me not being born. Apparently the big three gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had made a pact during World War II to not have any more demi-god children. But I had been born to Zeus. Hera was the wife of Zeus which meant Zeus had had an affair with my mother and I had been born. So naturally Hera hated me. Suddenly there was a low growl from the trees. I froze. A huge black dog, a hellhound, jumped from the bushes, with two others following it. I slapped my bracelet and a bronze shield with the head of Medusa spiralled out and was in my hand. I twisted my ring and a celestial bronze sword was in my other hand. I noticed it crackled with electricity but it didn't burn my hand so I must me immune to it or something. When the hellhounds saw my shield they whimpered and backed away a bit but they were still ready to attack. I readied myself for an attack. The hellhound jumped and I slashed at it with my sword. It hit its stomach and dissolved into gold dust. One down, two to go.

A few minutes later and I was still trying to kill the remaining two hellhounds. There was one behind me and one in front of me. The one in front of me jumped and I slashed at it and missed. I backed away but tripped over a tree root. I landed on my back and I think my ankle was twisted because I couldn't get back up. I knew I was going to die. The hellhounds lunged at me and I closed my eyes ready for the pain that was about to come. But it never did. Instead I was covered in gold monster dust. I opened my eyes and saw a girl a bit older than me, about 14 years old. She had honey blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She held a bronze dagger and was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned

"I guess, thanks to you." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome." She said.

She stretched out her hand and I grabbed it. She helped me to my feet. I winced when I put my left foot on the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think I might of twisted my ankle." I said.

"Oh. Will you be alright walking just for a few minutes, i set up camp just a few minutes away from here." She said.

"Yeah, probably." I replied.

"Good, well, I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm a demi-god daughter of Athena." She said proudly.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

**Well there you go, chapter 1 of my new story. I hope you enjoy please review or whatever. See you soon.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

A family of runaways

Chapter 2

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan**

**Thalia's POV**

The girl, Annabeth helped me walk through the woods. She told me that she had ran away from home after her step-mother had blamed her for the monsters and everything else that happens when you're a demi-god. She told me that she met a boy who'd also ran away and he was about my had set up camp just a few minutes away from where the monsters attacked me. After a while we came to a clearing with a lake. It was really pretty in the dark. There was a fire and logs around it, just like where Hestia was sitting. There were two tents away from the fire. There were some bags in front of the tents, probably full of food.

"Here we are." Said Annabeth.

She led me over to one of the logs and sat me down.

"Nico, come out here!" she shouted into one of the tents.

I heard a faint "coming" and then a boy about the same age as me crawled out. He had black messy hair and very dark brown eyes that were almost black. He seemed to wear the same style as me with all the black clothing. He had black jeans on and a black t-shirt with skeletons on it.

"What now Annabeth, I'm trying to sleep?" moaned Nico.

"Sleep later, you know those hellhounds we saw earlier, well they weren't coming after us, they were coming after her." Said Annabeth to Nico.

"I take it she's a demi-god?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, I found her in the woods after I heard the hellhounds again, I ran after them and saw her." She explained.

"Ok." He replied.

"Right, that is Nico." Said Annabeth pointing at Nico as spoke.

"Hi, I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." I said to him.

"Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." He said to me.

"Wait, did you say you were a daughter of Zeus?" Nico asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Annabeth, I'm going to bed." Said Nico scowling.

"But, you haven't had dinner." Said Annabeth.

"I'm not hungry!" he snapped.

He walked past us and into what I guess was his tent.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know, he was fine earlier." Replied Annabeth.

"Well, seeming were all runaways, and you also ran away, do you want to live with us?" asked Annabeth.

"Can I really?"

"Yeah if you want to."

"Then yes, I want to." I replied.

"Ok then." She said.

For the next hour or so we just sat and talked about whatever we could think of. I told her about my family and my encounter with Hestia and Hera. In return, she told me about her adventures and her family. Annabeth was really nice and friendly, I liked her. She also told me about Nico. She said he was normally quiet and seemed to blend in with the shadows. She told me she ran away when she was 10 and found Nico when he was 8 years old. I felt really sorry for both of them. Annabeth ran away when she was 10 and had to fend for herself. Nico was only 8 years old. He must have been terrified. I'm only 10 years old so I couldn't imagine being alone when I was only 8.

"Annabeth, my dad told me to go to my cousins house." I told her.

"Ok, well we can always go there tomorrow, if your dad told you to go there, your cousin must be a demi-god." Said Annabeth.

I nodded, I could totally believe that, my cousin had done some really weird things before. I've also seen him with a sword and shield in the garden before.

"Yeah, I think he is." I told her all about the weird things I'd seen him do before.

"Well, it's getting late now, I think you should get to bed now." Annabeth told me.

"Ok, where should I sleep?" I asked her.

"You can sleep in my tent with me, just take a sleeping bag from the pile inside the tent, you can also leave your backpack inside too." She told me.

I nodded and said goodnight to Annabeth. Inside the tent it was warm and cosy. There were blankets and pillows everywhere and a sleeping bag in the corner, I guess it was Annabeth's. I found another sleeping bag and put it in the other corner, because I figured she might want some personal space. I took my jacket off and got into my sleeping bag. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**(Next Morning.)**

"Thalia, wake up!" shouted Annabeth.

"Coming!" I shouted.

One thing I hate about mornings is waking up! I climbed out of my sleeping bag and put on my jacket. I crawled out of the tent and stood up. I could see more clearly now that it was morning. The tents were surrounded by tall trees and the sun was shining through gaps in the trees and the lake was clear so you could see the fish swimming about. It was really pretty. Nico was sitting on one of the logs eating and Annabeth was cooking something above the campfire.

"Morning Thalia." Said Annabeth happily.

"Morning." I replied.

I sat down on one of the logs, unsure what to do.

"So, Thalia, where does your cousin live?" asked Annabeth.

"Manhattan." I replied.

"Ok, we'll set off after we've eaten breakfast." Said Annabeth.

"Cool." I replied.

"Whatever." Muttered Nico scowling.

"For God's sake Nico, what is wrong with you?" demanded Annabeth.

"Nothing!" snapped Nico.

He stood up and stormed off into the woods.

"I'm really starting to worry about him." Said Annabeth worriedly.

She came and sat next to me. She passed me a bowl with some food in it. I thanked her and started to eat.

"So how old are you?" asked Annabeth.

"10 years old." I replied.

"Really, so is Nico!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Do you want me to go look for him?" I asked.

"If you want to." Replied Annabeth.

I nodded and stood up. I ran off in the direction Nico went. A few minutes later of walking in the woods. Suddenly I spotted Nico sitting on a broken tree. I was about to walk forward when I heard him talking.

"Bianca, you don't understand…" said Nico.

Who was he talking to?

"No Nico, I don't want to hear It." the voice said.

"But…"

I looked more closely and saw who he was talking too. It was a ghost! No, I'm serious. A girl about 12 years old was floating just in front of Nico. She had long silky black hair and pure black eyes. She had olive skin and wore a long white dress. Her image was ghostly. She looked a lot like Nico, except Nico had way paler skin then she did.

"Nico, listen, I know your upset but you can't just hate people because of stuff their family has done. Remember, holding grudges is dangerous for children of Hades." Said Bianca gently.

"Fine, i'll do it for you, I love you Bianca." Said Nico.

"I love you too little brother." Replied Bianca.

When she said that Nico smiled broadly. Bianca disappeared into the shadows. Nico sighed and stood up, I panicked and turned round quickly.

CRACK

I looked down and saw I'd trod on a twig. I cursed under my breath.

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to eavesdrop?" asked Nico.

I turned round.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." I said.

"Whatever." He said sitting back down on the broken tree.

"So, was that your sister?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." Replied Nico.

I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Is she dead?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. He was silent for a while before he talked again.

"Bianca and my mother were killed by Zeus when he tried to kill Bianca and I. We were in our house when he struck the house with lightning, it didn't kill us but it set the house on fire. Our mum told us to save ourselves so Bianca and I escaped. When we were outside, Bianca told me to stay outside. She ran inside to save mum but lightning struck again and the house collapsed and Bianca and my mother were killed." Said Nico sadly.

"That's why you hated me before." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Nico.

"When I told you my dad was Zeus you hated me, that was what Bianca was talking to you about. You hated me because my dad was Zeus." I replied.

"Ok, I admit I did hate you because your dad was Zeus and I'm sorry, Bianca was right, I shouldn't hate you just because something your dad did." Said Nico.

"Thanks, by the way, I told Annabeth I was coming to find you so we probably need to get back." I said.

Nico nodded and we both got up and walked back to our little camp talking and laughing together on the way. Maybe Nico wasn't as bad as he seemed.

**Hi guys, sorry it took me a while to update but I did also update my other story A New Beginning as well. Please review and tell me what you think. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thalia's POV**

"I found him!" I shouted to Annabeth.

"Well done." She said.

"Right I've packed everything up so let's set off." said Annabeth

Nico and I nodded. We all were given something to carry, I was given a tent. Annabeth led us through trees and bushes, I don't know how she knew the way but she didn't seem to find it hard to find the way. Nico and I talked all the way there. We actually have a lot In common. Nico was actually quite friendly when he wanted to be. After about 3 hours of stopping and starting, we arrived in New York. Annabeth seemed to be getting quite worried when we got to places with lots of people.

"Annie, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Don't call me Annie!" she snapped.

I flinched, the last person to shout at me was Hera and she could easily kill me, I had a feeling Annabeth could also kill me if she wanted to.

"Sorry Annabeth." I said nervously.

"That's ok Thalia, I didn't mean to shout, and I'm just a bit frustrated because I don't know the way." replied Annabeth.

"How comes you knew the way through the woods." Nico asked.

"Because, Athena was telling me the way to go, sometimes you Godly parent might help you in times of need." Replied Annabeth.

"Cool!" Nico and I said.

Annabeth smiled and led us over to a map. After squinting her eyes at it and cursing under her breath she went over to ask someone.

"Excuse me, could you help me read this map?" asked Annabeth.

The person turned round. The boy looked about Annabeth's age. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes.

"Percy!" I shouted.

"Thal's, what are you doing here?" asked Percy.

"Who's that?" asked Nico.

"It's my cousin we were going to find!" I exclaimed.

"Why were you coming to find me?" asked Percy.

Annabeth explained to Percy about everything with me cutting in sometimes.

"So, are you a demi-god?" I asked Percy.

"Yeah, so when are you guys going back to Camp Half-Blood?" asked Percy.

"What's that?" asked Annabeth.

"Wait, you mean you've never been to Camp Half-Blood?" asked Percy.

We all nodded. He cursed under his breath.

"Can we go to your house?" I asked Percy.

"I guess we'll have to, I'll call a taxi." Said Percy.

I was so relieved that we didn't have to walk to Percy's house. Percy walked towards the curb with us following him. He did a loud New Yorker cab whistle. A bright yellow taxi pulled up on the curb besides us. Percy told the driver where we were going. Percy pulled open the door and Nico and I climbed in first. Annabeth got in after us and then Percy climbed in and sat next to her. It was quite a long way to Percy's house so Nico and I fell asleep. When Nico and I woke up Annabeth and Percy were asleep. I realized Percy most have fallen asleep first because Annabeth's head was on Percy's shoulder and I knew Annabeth wouldn't have fallen asleep like that on purpose. I poked Nico and pointed to Percy and Annabeth. We both started giggling hysterically. Maybe we should of stayed quiet because Percy and Annabeth woke up.

"For God's sake Thal's, what are you giggling about?" groaned Percy.

"You- you and Annabeth were asleep…." I couldn't finish because I dissolved into giggles.

"What?" demanded Annabeth.

"You were asleep on each other!" Nico and I exclaimed giggling uncontrollable.

"Oh shut up!" shouted Percy and Annabeth at the same time.

They both blushed a scarlet red and Nico and I laughed all over again.

After a while the taxi pulled up in Manhattan next to a large building. Annabeth paid the driver and we climbed out onto the pavement.

"Follow me, I live on the bottom floor." Said Percy walking through the glass doors that led into the lobby. I was kind of surprised when no one even did as much as raise an eyebrow when four kids, two of which looked like they were dragged threw a bush backwards, walked through the lobby talking very loudly. Percy led us through corridors and after a while I thought I was walking in circles. Percy and Annabeth were leading in front leaving Nico and me trailing behind.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" I asked Nico.

"There probably flirting with each other!" exclaimed Nico.

We both cracked up and ran to catch up with Annabeth and Percy.

"We're here!" announced Percy.

He knocked on the door.

"No keys?" asked Annabeth.

"I may or may not of lost them!" said Percy sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Or maybe Annabeth stole them so she can see you whenever she wants to!" exclaimed Nico and we both fell into hysterics.

"Whatever!" muttered Annabeth.

I heard footsteps and then the door was opened and a women stood in the doorway.

"Hello Percy, who have you brought along with you this time?" asked the woman raising her eyebrows.

"Hi mum, I brought along Thalia and her two demi-god friends." replied Percy.

"In that case, come in." said Percy's mum smiling kindly at us all.

Percy walked in with us following him. As soon as Percy's mum saw me she enveloped me in a warm hug.

"Oh sweetheart, I haven't seen you in ages, I can't believe you're a demi-god!" exclaimed Percy's mum.

I smiled and told her I was also very surprised when I had found out.

"So who are the others you've brought along?" asked Percy's mum.

"Oh, this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Said Percy pointing to Annabeth.

"And this is Nico, um…" Percy trailed off.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and I stifled a giggle.

"Di Angelo." I said to Percy.

"Oh yeah, that was it. This is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Finished Percy.

"Thalia Di Angelo, that has a nice ring to it." said Percy's mum out loud.

"What?" asked Nico and I confused.

Annabeth and Percy burst out laughing.

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated for ages. But tomorrow is a VERY special day.**

**THE HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**Anyway, plz review and if you get the House Of Hades tomorrow, DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thalia's POV**

After Percy had introduced everyone Sally went off into the kitchen to make lunch. We all sat down on the couch in the front room.

"So, what's camp half-blood?" I asked Percy.

He smiled broadly and went to fetch something.

When he came back he showed us all a photo of him and some other kids. They were all wearing orange t-shirts. There were 6 kids including Percy.

"Who are they?" asked Nico.

"There my friends." replied Percy.

He explained that Camp Half-Blood was a special camp for demigods. They were a mix of Roman and Greek demigods. Some live there year round or just for the summer. You live in a cabin based on who your Godly parent is. He told us who his friends were. There was Grover, he was a satyr, Jason, a son of Jupiter, Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite, Leo, a son of Hephaestus and Reyna, a daughter of Bellona.

"Do we have any brothers and sisters?" Nico and I asked.

"Yes, Jason is Thalia's half-brother, and the Athena cabin would be Annabeth's half siblings." Replied Percy.

"So, I don't have any siblings?" asked Nico.

"No, there's Hazel, the daughter of Pluto." Said Percy.

When Percy said that I noticed Nico frown a bit. Then I realized that Nico probably doesn't want another sister after Bianca.

"So, when can we go there?" asked Annabeth.

"Probably tomorrow." Replied Percy.

Annabeth's face was filled with excitement. Then again, she hasn't had a real home for years, but when she gets to Camp Half-Blood she'll have a real home at last.

After a while Sally came in with lunch. Annabeth and Nico's faces looked like they were in heaven, well Elysium in this case. They probably haven't eaten proper food in months, maybe years.

"Gods guys, are you going to eat or stare at the food?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They said, still in a daydream.

We ate sitting on the couch, which I don't think I've ever done, mum and dad were all about manners and stuff so we always ate food at the table.

"So, how old are you Annabeth sweetie?" asked Sally.

"I'm 14 Mrs Jackson." Replied Annabeth politely.

I rolled my eyes, Annabeth was always so polite. Nico must have been thinking the same because he also rolled his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart call me Sally." replied Sally.

Annabeth nodded.

"And how old are you?" Sally asked Nico.

"10." He replied.

"Just like me!" I told her.

She smiled.

"Mum, tomorrow, can I take them to Camp?" Percy asked his mum.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't know, the children of the big three altogether traveling through New York, that's pretty dangerous." Said Sally

"But mum, it'd be more dangerous if I kept them here, if monsters attack here, they'll kill anyone, even mortals." Replied Percy.

Sally bit her lip.

"Please Aunty Sally, I want to go there!" I said.

"Fine." Sally said, finally giving in.

"Yay, thank you so much!" I told her getting up and giving her a big hug.

She smiled at me. When she smiled like that I can see how much see's been through all of her life.

"We can leave tomorrow, so you guys can sleep here I guess." Said Percy.

**Hi guys, I'm back with a short chapter and I'm very sorry I didn't update soon, I was too busy reading the House Of Hades. All I'm going to say is that it is an awesome book, but I am also annoyed about some parts. Anyway, I was thinking. Do you guys want a fight on Half-Blood hill? I'll put a poll up on my profile so please remember to vote. Plz review and vote on my poll.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thalia's POV**

That night I couldn't sleep. It was thundering and lightning outside. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of stuff like that but considering it was bright and sunny a few minutes ago, it seemed kind of weird. If only I could say the same for Percy and Nico. They did not seem happy with the thunder and lightning. Not that I blame them, I'd be the same if I was on a boat, I'd fear for my life every time a wave hit the sides as if Poseidon was trying to kill me! It was about half past eight in the evening and I was laying in Percy's bed with Annabeth next to me. Percy had slept on the couch and Nico was in a sleeping bag on the floor next to the bed. Annabeth had fallen asleep straight away. Lucky girl, I was still awake and staring up at the ceiling. I don't know why, but I was really nervous about going to Camp Half-Blood. It's not like I'd be the only child of Zeus there. Well actually, I kind of would be because Jason is a son of Jupiter.

"Thalia?" whispered Nico.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you get to sleep?" he asked me.

"No, can you?" I asked.

"No."

I got out of bed and sat down next to Nico on the floor. I laid back on the wall.

"I'm nervous about going to camp tomorrow." I admitted.

"Me too." He admitted.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Everyone's just going to label me as a freak, as usual, because my dad is Hades. They think I'm some sort of a freak of nature because I can summon skeletons from the ground. Or they'll stay away from me because I could kill them with a flick of my wrist, well I can't, but that's what they'll think because I'm a son of Hades." He said quietly.

"But I thought there was a child of Pluto at camp?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but she's a child of Pluto. Percy told me she can summon precious metals from the ground. So no one will be very afraid of her." He explained.

"I'm sure she'll be nice." I told him.

"Even if she is, I don't want another sister after Bianca. That's another thing they'll be scared of, that I can summon ghosts to talk to." He said.

"Well, if they are being little idiots, then we'll kick their butts." I replied confidently.

"Yeah we will." He agreed.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Percy and Annabeth arguing.

"For God's sake Percy, just wake them up!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"But they're trying to sleep." Argued Percy.

"That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard!" said Annabeth throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Don't worry, you've already woke me up." I told them yawning.

"Sorry Thalia, we didn't mean to wake you up." said Percy.

Annabeth smacked him on the arm.

"Yes we did!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Said Percy embarrassed.

"Yes, I noticed." Replied Annabeth sarcastically.

And they started arguing again. While they argued I woke Nico up. So we decided to just sit there and watch them argue. Finally I spoke up.

"Cut it out lovebirds, Nico and I would like to get to camp _today_ so If we could actually get going we would be grateful." I told them.

They both blushed and muttered sorry under their breaths. We all had breakfast with Sally and then we set off. According to Percy, it would be to 'dangerous' to get a taxi there. So we had to walk. **(I don't live in America so I have no idea if it would be possible to walk that distance in one day so suck it up and deal with it)** We got pretty far before we ran into monsters. There were loads of them behind us. We were sprinting now, I have to admit I felt like fainting. We had been running for ages. Finally we reached a hill.

"We nearly there!" shouted Percy.

About flipping time I thought. Before I knew it they had surrounded us.

"Thalia, you see that house, go in there and get help!" shouted Percy.

"No, I'm not leaving you guys!" I shouted back.

**(Whoa, Déjà vu much?)**

"Please Thalia, will be fine besides you don't know now to fight, you'll get hurt!" shouted Percy.

"No!" I shouted back.

"Please Thalia." Said Nico.

I bit my lip.

"Fine, good luck!" I shouted.

I ran past all three of them into the camp. I saw the huge blue and white wooden building in the distance. My arms and legs felt like they were on fire. But I kept running, my friend's lives were in danger, I had to do this. That constant reminder kept me going. Finally I reached the house. On the porch there we two people. A man in a wheelchair and a fat man in a bright leopard print t-shirt.

"There are demi-gods in trouble at the bottom of the hill. A son of Hades, a daughter of Athena and Percy, son of Poseidon." I breathed out.

"And what, little girl, do you want us to do about it?" the fat man asked me.

"Mr D, please be patient with the demi-gods." Sighed the other man.

The man in the wheelchair rose up until he was a full standing centaur. Now if this had happened when my friends weren't on the edge of dying. But seeming they were I just blinked once or twice then just waved it off. The centaur slung a bow and quiver around his shoulder. He grabbed a conch shell and blew into it. It made a load, long sound that echoed around. I don't know what it was for. He galloped off in the direction I'd just ran from. Gods, I came all this way just to run back again! Nether the less, I sprinted off after him. We reached the top of the hill. The monsters were still there but there was less of them. I realized there was about twenty. So before that, there must have been loads. I also realized that loads of kids, I mean demi-gods, had started to arrive at the top of the hill. The conch shell the centaur blew into must have been a signal or something.

"What's happening Chiron?" asked a blonde haired boy.

I recognized the boy as Jason, my half-brother from the picture Percy showed us.

"It seems Percy has brought us some demi-gods." Replied the centaur, Chiron.

Jason and Chiron went down the hill to help. They were doing well, there was only a few monsters left, until a hell hound snuck up on Annabeth. She was too busy fighting a dracanae that she hadn't noticed. The hell hound went to lunge at Annabeth but Percy noticed. He stabbed the monster he was fighting and ran over to Annabeth. The hell hound lunged at Annabeth but Percy pushed her out of the way. The hell hound clawed Percy all down his stomach. I twisted the ring on my finger and I shouted while I pointed it up to at the sky. A huge lightning bolt struck the monsters, turning them into dust. Everyone started at Jason in disbelief, but he shook his head and pointed at me. I didn't care, I ran down the hill to Percy.

"Oh my Gods, Percy are you alright?" I asked him.

He smiled weakly at me.

"Course I am." He replied. But I could tell he was not.

Annabeth and Nico rushed over to us.

"Is he alright?" asked Nico.

"Does It look like it?" I snapped.

"Sorry, stupid question." He replied.

Jason rushed over with a boy following him. The boy who was with Jason knelt down next to Percy and fed him some Ambrosia. Together he and Jason hauled Percy up and carried him off somewhere.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Hello children, I take It you know what this place is?" asked Chiron.

"Yes, we do." Replied Annabeth.

All four of us went back to the top of the hill where loads of demi-gods were waiting. As soon as Annabeth, Nico and I were inside the camp, a symbol appeared over our heads. Over Annabeth's head a grey owl symbol floated above her head. Over Nico's head there was a skull with torches. And over my head a simple lightning bolt. Suddenly all the demi-gods, including Chiron bowed.

"All hail the daughter of Athena, the son of Hades and the daughter of Zeus." said Chiron.

**WOO, HALF-TERM! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Word Of The Day: Storm, because that was what was meant to happen in England today but all we got where I lived was a knocked over wheely bin! Anyway plz review and check out my other stories. **

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**All rights and characters got to Rick Riordan.**

**Also I've decided that I'm going to make Nico and Thalia 13 instead of 10 because it's just easier to write so remember that.**

**Thalia's POV**

After everyone had bowed and we'd been introduced as the most awesome demi-gods of all time, we had lunch. Unfortunately we had to sit at the table of our Godly parent. So that means Annabeth sat on the Athena table, Nico sat on the Hades/Pluto table and I sat on the Zeus/Jupiter table. My table was next to the Hades/Pluto and the Poseidon/Neptune table. Percy was still somewhere I don't know, I think Jason called it the infirmary. So his table was empty. There was only Jason and I on our table and Nico and Hazel were on their table. There were loads of kids on the Athena table, they all had blonde hair and grey eyes like Annabeth. Anyway enough about the tables, the food was awesome! They had these cool plates and cups where you just wished for what you want and it was there. I must have eaten like three cheeseburgers! We also had to make an offering to the Gods. So I scraped some food in and thanked Zeus for claiming me and I thanked Hestia for helping me. Because Percy had told me some demi-gods never get claimed. After lunch Jason showed me our cabin so I dumped my backpack in there. He told me he was had he had a sister because it wasn't nice being an only child. Inside our cabin was a huge statue of Zeus/Jupiter. It was actually pretty weird. So that brings me to now.

"Jason, where's Percy?" I asked him.

"He's in the infirmary." He replied.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he should be, he's been through worse." Replied Jason.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, even though he's not the oldest at camp, he's practically the leader!" exclaimed Jason.

"Wow, I never knew that! Can we go and visit him?" I asked him.

"Sure, activities have been cancelled." Replied Jason.

So Jason led me to the infirmary. It was in the house where I'd gotten help from Chiron yesterday. It was called the Big House. It was painted sky blue. We walked inside to one of the back rooms. Inside were lots of shelves with Ambrosia and Nectar on them. There were lots of beds and a few campers inside. On one of the beds was Percy, his t-shirt was covered in dry blood and he looked tired. There was a camper next to him giving him some food.

"Hi guys, glad you're here, I was getting so bored!" said Percy smiling.

"Glad to see you've recovered." Said Jason raising his eyebrows at Percy.

"Oh I'm fine, I've had worse." Said Percy waving Jason off.

"Why did you push Annabeth out of the way?" I asked Percy.

He blushed a light red.

"Well, I didn't want her to get hurt." replied Percy still blushing.

"And why wouldn't you want her to get hurt?" asked Jason smirking.

"Because, because, oh shut up!" said Percy blushing.

"But Percy, I do remember very clearly you and Annabeth arguing like a married couple this morning!" I exclaimed and Jason and I dissolved into laughter.

"And what were we arguing about?" asked Percy smirking.

"About waking me up." I replied confused, why was Percy smirking?

"Waking you and _who else_ up?" he asked.

"Nico." I replied, still not getting where he was going with this conversation.

"Yes, who If I remember correctly _you_ fell asleep on when you were clearly asleep with Annabeth before!" exclaimed Percy and he and Jason started laughing.

I blushed.

"Ooo, the tables have turned!" said Jason laughing.

"Shut up!" I told them both and then I remembered something.

"Yes Percy, but who did you fall asleep on in the taxi?" I asked him smirking.

He stopped laughing and glared at me.

"No one!" he replied quickly, trying to cover it up.

"Who?" Jason asked me.

"Annabeth!" I replied laughing.

"Oh shut up!" said Percy still blushing.

"Hey Thalia, I was looking for you, well Nico was but whatever." Said Annabeth walking into the infirmary.

"Was he, how very interesting…" said Jason trying not to laugh.

Percy just started laughing hysterically until Annabeth looked at him weirdly which made Percy stop laughing and smile at her, which just made Jason and I start giggling at his face.

"Everything alright you guys?" asked Annabeth confused.

"Yeah I'm fine, where's Nico?" I asked her after coming out of my laughing fit.

"By his cabin I think." She replied.

"Okay, see you later guys." I said and then ran out.

"Have fun!" shouted Jason laughing.

"Shut up!" I shouted back.

I stopped running as soon as I got out of the big house. I looked around for Nico's cabin. It wasn't hard to find, it was completely black with Greek fire torches. It had different types of gems and metals on the roof. All in all, it looked awesome! Way better than the Zeus/Jupiter cabin. Thunder rumbled above me. "Sorry" I muttered. Nico wasn't outside so I figured he was inside. I walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door. A girl answered the door, she was African American and had long curly brown hair. Her eyes were gold coloured. It was weird, she looked the exact opposite of Nico, if I didn't know I wouldn't think they were related.

"Hi, I'm Hazel are you looking for Nico?" she asked smiling.

Not the kind of smile that Percy and Jason were giving me when Annabeth said Nico was looking for me. Hazel's smile was genuine and friendly.

"Yeah do you know where he is?" I asked her.

"Yeah he's inside, come in." she replied.

I thanked her and walked inside. It was painted black and red and kind of followed that colour scheme with everything else in the room.

"Nico." said Hazel.

He was sitting on a, I guess it was his, looking at a picture. When Hazel called him he looked up and smiled. He put the picture under the pillow on his bed.

"Thanks Hazel." He replied.

"I'm going to find one of my friends now, bye guys." Said Hazel and walked outside.

"She seems nice for an older sister." I stated.

Nico raised his eyebrows at me.

"You do know she's a year younger than me." Said Nico.

"Is she, she acts way older than 12." I said.

"Yeah she does." Said Nico.

"Anyway, why were you looking for me?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk." He replied.

"Okay, about what?" I asked him.

"Have you ever met your godly parent?" Asked Nico.

"Yeah, Zeus visited every few months. Have you ever met Hades?" I asked him.

"Once when I was 10, he visited me, he told me that he would of preferred it if Bianca lived instead of me." He said quietly.

I would have easily guessed that Hades wouldn't have been the nicest dad around, but to _that_ to you own child. I really didn't know what to say, I couldn't exactly say, 'oh I'm sure he didn't mean it' because he probably did mean it.

"Nico, it doesn't matter what your dad thinks, just what _you _think." I told him gently.

"Your right, thanks Thalia." He said smiling.

"Before I came in, what were you looking at?" I asked him.

"It was a picture of Bianca, it's the last one of her ever taken." He replied looking at the floor.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Yeah."

He reached behind his pillow and took out a photo. It was about the size of a piece of toast. **(I'm eating toast as I write!)** A smiling 12 year old looked back at me. She had long, silky black hair and black eyes like Nico.

"She looks really pretty." I whispered.

"Yeah she does." Said Nico smiling at the picture.

He got up and rummaged through a drawer until he found a frame. He slid the picture inside and placed it on his bedside table.

"What were you doing before you came here?" asked Nico.

"Jason and I went to visit Percy In the infirmary." I replied.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He's getting better, he still had enough energy to annoy me though!" I exclaimed.

He laughed.

"Well that doesn't take a lot does it!" said Nico laughing.

"Whatever!" I told him.

So we spent the next few hours just talking and messing around. And I have to admit it was awesome. Soon after the horn sounded for dinner. Nico and I walked to dinner together. We went to our own tables.

"Hi Jason." I said brightly.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Who got you in such a happy mood?" he asked.

I glared at him and sat down. Jason looked over at the Hades table and saw Nico smiling while he talked to Hazel.

"Actually I think it's pretty obvious." He said to me and nodded in the direction of the Hades table.

"Whatever." I replied standing up to give the offerings to the Gods. Once I did that I came and sat back down at the table.

After dinner and whatever else I did in between, I t was time for bed. Jason showed me where to sleep. I found it really hard to sleep with that statue of Zeus/Jupiter staring down at me. But finally I fell asleep.

**There you go, I hope you enjoyed. Word of the day: Leeds, this is where I'm spending Halloween. A freezing cold place up in Yorkshire, wish me luck, I'm going today! Plz review and whatever.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thalia's POV**

The next morning I woke up early and got dressed, at camp we have to wear our orange t-shirts with Camp Half Blood on the front. If they wanted to, the roman demi-gods could wear their purple SPQR t-shirts. Jason was wearing his roman one today, I had my orange one on with my black shorts. At camp there are weather restrictions so it only rains, snows or whatever if Mr D wanted it to. By the time I was dressed the horn for breakfast sounded. I was really hungry so I ate loads. After that Jason told me that our activities were on. First today. First off, Jason and I had archery with the Hades and Poseidon cabin but Percy was still in the infirmary so it was just Jason, Hazel, Nico and I. Jason said it was a good job Percy _wasn't_ here for archery because Percy is terrible at archery. I was actually pretty good at archery so was Jason but that was only because he could change the direction of the wind. After archery we had sword fighting with the Hades and Ares/Mars cabin. It turned out Jason and I had most classes with the Hades cabin. Something that Jason would constantly tease me about. Gods how I hated Percy for bringing up that subject in the infirmary. When Nico told me why he was nervous about coming to camp, he wasn't kidding. When Hazel and he walked in everyone moved out of the way apart from Jason and I. Even though they were half way across the room from us I could still hear Nico sigh in annoyance. Ever since he came to camp people do tend to stay out of his way, but they treat Hazel as if she was any other camper, it pisses me off! Why was Nico different from any other camper? Just because his dad was Hades doesn't mean he's like his dad. This was very well demonstrated today.

"Makes sense someone like Percy would bring a son of Hades to camp, what does Percy think he's playing at, this camp's for children of the _major gods_!" sneered an Ares camper.

When this was said Nico face fell. Even from across the room I could see how upset he was. I was so angry lightning struck the Ares kid. He whipped around and glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You. You did this!" accused the kid.

"Well maybe you've learnt your lesson, don't insult kids whose parents are more important than you own parents." I said glaring.

"You think Hades is more important than Ares?" said the Ares kid.

"Uh, duh, I think I just said that!" I snapped.

"Oh just because you're dad is the all high and mighty Zeus, you think you can boss everyone around, well let me tell you, you can't!" he snapped at me.

He lunged forward at me with his sword. But instead of hitting me he hit a skeleton, it smashed into bones. Suddenly a whole group of skeletons surrounded me, but somehow I knew they weren't coming for me. I looked over at Nico, he was shaking. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched. The ground started shaking and I fell. Jason looked over at me to make sure I was alright. Hazel looked so scared. The Ares/Mars kids all fell to the ground. Hazel looked at me pleadingly, I realized she wanted me to make him stop.

"Please Nico, stop!" I shouted.

He opened his eyes and realized what was happening. The ground stopped shaking. Jason ran over to me and helped me up.

"Oh my Gods Thalia, are you alright." Asked Jason concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

After Nico helped up Hazel and made sure she was alright he ran over to me.

"What the Hades, you could have killed someone!" shouted Jason.

"I was protecting your sister, I didn't see you doing anything!" accused Nico.

"Protecting, it could have killed her!" shouted Jason angrily.

"Well someone had to, you were just standing there watching!" shouted Nico.

"Whatever, just go back to playing with the dead you freak, just leave my sister out of it!" shouted Jason.

"Oh you know what just forget it!" shouted Nico and stormed out of the arena.

I stared at him, his figure disappeared through the doors. I turned angrily towards Jason and slapped him hard across the face.

"You know what Jason, I was happy to have a brother but now I'm not so sure!" I told him angrily and then ran out of the arena.

I ran out and bumped into Annabeth, literally bumped into her.

"Oh sorry Annabeth, have you seen Nico?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he rushed past me a minute ago, I think he headed into the woods." Replied Annabeth.

"Okay, thanks, see you later." I said and ran past her.

I ran past the cabins. I headed towards the woods and then I stopped. I remembered something Jason had told me, "Never go into the woods alone." I needed someone to come with me. But then I thought, screw Jason. So I ran into the woods. When I was in the woods, it wasn't very scary. There were lots of noises and it was really cold but that was about it.

I had been looking for ages, maybe Annabeth was wrong? No, Annabeth is never wrong, I think! Suddenly I heard voices.

"I hate it here" said one voice.

"I will not let you leave, it is too dangerous Nico." said another.

So one voice must be Nico, maybe he's talking to his sister again. I peeked round a tree and saw Nico sitting on a rock and a ghostly image floating in front of him. So he was talking to his sister, I was right! I must have made a noise because Nico turned round. His eyes widened at the sight of me.

"I-I'll just leave now." I said quietly.

"No, stay, please." Said Nico.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and gestured for me to sit next to him. I walked towards him and sat down. The ghost looked at me in interest.

"Nico, you never told me you had a girlfriend!" exclaimed the ghost.

I blushed red.

"Bianca, she is not my girlfriend." Complained Nico.

I smiled, they really did love each other.

"So who is she?" asked Bianca.

"This is my friend Thalia, she's a daughter of Zeus." Replied Nico.

"Would this be the same girl we were talking about that time?" questioned Bianca.

"Yes." He replied.

"So, little brother, why do you hate it here?" asked Bianca gently.

"Everyone is scared of me, they think I'm a freak. They hate me." Said Nico sadly.

"I take it not all of them hate you." Said Bianca looking at me.

"Though I think my brother might." I said.

"Great I'll add him to my list of people who hate me!" said Nico.

"_And_, I'll add him to the list of people I've slapped in the face!" I exclaimed.

"You slapped him in the face!" exclaimed Nico in laughter.

"Yeah." I replied laughing.

"It is good to know people still look after my brother, alas I cannot anymore." Said Bianca sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep him out of trouble." I told her confidently.

She smiled broadly at me.

"Thank you." She replied.

"I have to go now, the spirits are getting restless, I love you Nico and nice meeting you Thalia." Said Bianca.

Her ghost disappeared. I turned to face Nico.

"Thanks for protecting me." I told him smiling.

He smiled sadly.

"Yeah, but I guess Jason was right, I could have killed you." He said.

"I doubt it, he was wrong you know." I told him.

"Wrong about what?" questioned Nico.

"You're not a freak." I told him.

"Maybe not to you, but everyone else thinks I am." He said.

"It doesn't matter what other people think!" I told him.

"Yeah maybe not to you, but it does to me. You don't know what it's like for everyone to just clear out of a room just because I've walked in, or constantly be teased just because my dad's Hades." He told me annoyed.

"I don't know what that feels like, but just know, not everyone thinks that." I told him gently.

"We'd better be getting back now." I said.

He nodded and we got up and walked back to camp. Back at camp it was lunch time. I didn't sit next to Jason, I didn't even talk to him. I just gave an offering to the Gods and ate my lunch. Percy must have been let out of the infirmary because he was at his table eating lunch. After I'd finished lunch I had Ancient Greek. I sat with Nico instead of Jason, it defiantly annoyed Jason. My last activity was Greek Mythology. I sat with Percy for this because Nico wasn't it that class. On the way to dinner, Percy came up to me.

"Why are you ignoring Jason?" asked Percy confused.

I told him the story.

"Okay, I have to admit that was pretty mean." Said Percy.

"So how's Annabeth?" I asked Percy teasingly.

"You should know, she's your friend!" Percy replied.

"Yeah well she's _your_ girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Who's Percy's girlfriend?" asked Annabeth walking up behind us.

"You." I replied.

"What?" demanded Annabeth.

"Nothing, Thalia just thinks she's funny." Replied Percy glaring at me.

"Whatever, let's go to dinner."

"Good idea." Said Annabeth.

We all walked to dinner together. I ate in silence because I didn't want to talk to Jason yet.

"Listen up Demi-Gods, it seems Artemis is needed up in Olympus so the Hunters will be staying here for a few days, they will arrive tomorrow. We will obviously have our annual capture the flag game and please try not to complain too much." Announced Chiron.

**Ugh, school starts up again tomorrow. I don't have a word of the day today, but I do have a funny story! On Halloween, my brother, cousins and I went to this organised walk in the woods thing. We walked through the woods and there was so much mud that we kept sinking in it! So the second time we came to mud, my brother kept sinking in it so he shouted out ****_really_**** loudly.**

**"Help, Gaia's trying to kill me, help someone!" **

**It was so funny, loads of people kept looking at us like we were freaks. Gods, normal people these days! Anyway please review or whatever else. **

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thalia's POV**

The next morning I got up early and helped Jason clean up the cabin for cabin inspection. I'm still not talking to him though he had tried to talk to me. When he tried to talk to me I just ignored him and carried on doing whatever I was doing. Because I couldn't ask Jason, I asked Percy who the hunters are. He told me they are a band of immortal girls who follow Lady Artemis in her hunting. They swear an oath to Artemis stating that they will turn their backs on men, meaning they never date or anything. They are immortal unless killed in battle. Sometimes when Artemis has to tend to business on Olympus, they come here and stay in Artemis's cabin. Apparently, we always have a capture the flag game against the hunters as it is tradition. And it is also tradition that the campers always lose! So to be honest, by the sound of it, I was going to hate the hunters! After cabin inspection it was breakfast as usual, I then had archery again. I then understood what Jason meant about Percy being terrible at archery. First he hit Jason with an arrow, though that might have been on purpose, I'm not really sure. Then he hit Hazel who proceeded to hit him on the head. And last but not least he hit me! And let me tell you, it bloody hurt!

"Oh my Gods Thal's, I'm so sorry!" said Percy running over to me.

"Never mind Percy, maybe you just need a bit, a lot of practice." I told him laughing.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm terrible, no one will help me!" complained Percy.

"Well, maybe Annabeth would help you with your archery. I'm sure she would if you asked nicely." I said smiling innocently at him.

"You know what, I think I'm alright at archery for the moment." Said Percy nervously.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So if you hit me one more time with an arrow, I'll send you to Annabeth to learn how to use a bow and arrow." I told him.

He nodded meekly. I picked up my bow and arrow. I drew the bow ad let go of the string. The arrow flew in a straight line all the way down the lane and landed straight in the middle of the target. To be honest, I was imagining the target as Jason's face, it helped me shoot better! I looked over into the other lanes, there was Percy, who was as hopeless as ever. Jason who was good because he was using his wind powers to change the direction of the arrow. Hazel, who was pretty good. And in the lane next to her was Nico. Nico was actually amazing at archery! He hit the middle of the target every time. I watched him for ages amazed until Percy leaned over and whispered,

"Thal's stop staring, I know you like him and all, but staring at him is kind of weird." Said Percy.

I blushed and turned round. He started laughing so I shot him with and arrow. He glared at me so he notched an arrow. I ran away. I don't really know why, Percy and his terrible archery skills is more likely to hit Jason, who's behind me than hit me! I ran down to where Nico was and stood behind him. He looked at me in confusion and then spotted Percy running towards me. Nico notched an arrow and let go of the string. It flew through the air and hit Percy in the arm. Percy fell to the floor.

"Oh my Gods, sorry Percy, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" exclaimed Nico running over to Percy with me following behind him.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Said Percy getting up.

Jason and Hazel ran over wanting to know what was up. As soon as Jason ran over, I knew it wasn't going to go well.

"What the hell, dude! First nearly kill Thalia, now Percy! What is wrong with your brain!" shouted Jason.

See, I _told_ you it wasn't going to end well.

"Jason that's a bit harsh, he didn't _kill_ me! I'm fine." Said Percy.

"Do you guys not understand, this kid's dangerous! He could kill someone." Shouted Jason pointing at Nico.

"Yeah, and so am I." replied Percy

"Yeah, but that's because you've been here for years and you excellent at sword fighting, he's dangerous because he's just crazy." Accused Jason.

"And your dangerous because you accuse other people and don't are _obsessed _with being better than everyone else!" I accused him.

"I'm only telling the truth." Said Jason proudly.

"_Well_, let me tell _you_ the truth. I wish I didn't have a brother, even if you're only my half-brother. I don't want a brother because mine's a fucking idiot!" I shouted at him.

I stormed of, pushing Jason out of the way as I ran.

**Percy's POV**

I watched as Thalia shouted that last bit at Jason. I winced, that must have hurt! I could see Jason getting angrier. I also watched as Thalia stormed off. I saw Nico staring at her figure disappearing and tried not to say anything or giggle. He went to run after her but Jason stopped him before he could.

"There is no way on the God's green earth, that I'm letting _you_ go after my sister, you'd probably kill her!" shouted Jason.

"Jason, you're being really unfair, I'm Nico's sister and he's fine, he wouldn't kill Thalia, he cares about her." Said Hazel gently.

"No!" snapped Jason.

"You know, if you were _my_ brother, I'd be ashamed just like Thalia is." Said Hazel.

"I used to respect you because _you_ brought me to camp, _you_ helped me, and others around and _you _made the others accept me, but now I know I was wrong!" shouted Hazel.

She must have been really angry, because of the two years Hazel has been here, I've ever seen her shout. Or even raise her voice at anyone apart from now. She ran past Jason and chased Thalia. I looked over at Nico's hurt face. I did feel sorry for him. Always being ridiculed, made fun of or something. It wasn't fair, he hadn't even done anything. After a few minutes Jason stalked off. Nico turned to me.

"Sorry Percy, I really didn't mean to kill you. And I didn't try to kill Thalia yesterday, I was trying to protect her." Said Nico nervously.

"I know, I just wish Jason understood." I said annoyed.

"Me too." Sighed Nico.

**Thalia's POV**

I ran past Jason and ended up in the strawberry fields. I sat down on an upturned basket. I put my head in my hands and cried. I couldn't believe I'd said that to Jason. I saw how hurt he'd looked. I heard footsteps behind me, I secretly hoped it was Jason, coming to apologise. But even I wasn't that stupid, I knew Jason wouldn't be able to swallow his pride and say sorry. I turned round to see Hazel. That really surprised me. I must have shown it because Hazel laughed.

"Sorry, Nico did want to go after you but Jason wouldn't let him." apologised Hazel.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault my brothers a jerk." I told her smiling.

"I'm scared Nico will run away or something, he doesn't like it here. I'm worried about him Thalia, if you can, could you look out for him. Make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret later." Pleaded Hazel.

I blinked, here Hazel, who was younger than her brother was asking me to look after her older brother. She must be terrified something's going to happen to him. Hazel shouldn't have to worry about something like that.

"Of course, I'll try my best. You know, when Nico told me you were younger than him, I was so surprised. You act way older, more serious than some of the older kids." I told her.

"I do." She said frowning.

"Yeah, it's not bad, it's a good thing." I told her reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied.

"It's just I used to respect Jason, but now he's being really mean to Nico. I mean, I may have only known Nico for a few days but I've always wanted a sibling. But now he's in danger of leaving because of Jason, it's not fair!" complained Hazel.

"I know Hazel, I know." I said quietly.

Slowly, tears started to fall down her face. I draped my arm over her shoulder.

"It'll be alright." I whispered.

But truthfully, I didn't think it would.

That evening, a horn was blown while Nico and I were at the lake with Percy and Annabeth.

"The hunters, they're here. Whispered Percy.

He got up and ran towards the dining hall with us following closely behind. When we arrived all the Demi-Gods were standing around. A group of girls with bows in their hands and quivers slung over their shoulders. They all wore jeans and silver jackets. They all also wore a permanent scowl etched onto their faces. I frowned, what was so bad about coming here.

"Demi-Gods, the hunters have arrived as you can see. They will be staying in cabin 8 for their stay. Please treat them with respect and don't get into fights with them." Announced Chiron.

"Fat change." I heard someone mutter.

"Thank you Chiron, we will be in cabin eight, follow me girls." Said a girl.

She had silky black hair and coppery skin. She had volcanic eyes and wore a sliver circlet around her head. She looked about 14 but her eyes looked way older. Her accent was hard to place, it sounded kind of old. Instantly I didn't like her, she reminded me of Jason in a way. Stuck up, always follows rules and thinks they're better than others! She walked off in the direction of the cabins. The other girls followed after her but not before glaring at us all. I rolled my eyes, get a life! Do they seriously think _we_ want them here? After a while the campers walked away in their separate groups.

"What's _their _problem?" asked Nico.

"They absolutely hate us." replied Percy.

"Why?" questioned Annabeth.

I rolled my eyes, Annabeth always has to know everything!

"I don't know, beats me!" shrugged Percy.

Nico and I rolled our eyes while Percy and Annabeth started arguing yet again!

"Yo, lovebirds, cut it out, I've got an important question!" I shouted.

They both blushed and glared at me.

"What!" they yelled in unison.

"When are you going to start dating?" I asked innocently.

**Hi guys, hope you like this chapter. Yet more arguing and stupid Jason! I just can't stand him! Anyway I had like the ****_worst _****day at school. I had a French test ****_and_**** a History test. Then I had drama and we're doing Greek Myths and every time the teacher or one of the kids says something wrong I really want to stand up and say**

**"Well no actually you say it like this, or no that's not what happened, or for Gods sake learn your Greek Mythology!"**

**And we had to act out the story of King Midas. And everyone kept calling Dionysus, God, instead of his name or one of the Gods! It was so frustrating! So today's word of the day is: annoying, what my drama class is! Anyway plz review or whatever.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**All rights and whatever go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thalia's POV**

After that one comment from me, I got hit, many times.

"Thalia, shut up!" hissed Annabeth blushing.

"What? It was just a question!" I complained.

Annabeth just shook her head and walked off to her cabin. After dinner, I went straight to bed. A little later Jason walked in.

"Thal's, please just listen." Said Jason gently.

I rolled over so that I was facing him. I glared at him.

"What, and _don't_ call me Thal's?" I snapped.

"Look, I know I've been a jerk lately and I'm sorry okay. I just wanted you to be safe and if that means protecting you from sons of Hades, then I'll do just that." he told me.

"What? I don't get it." I asked confused.

"Look, I talked to dad, and he agreed." Said Jason.

"Agreed what?" I asked now scared.

"Dad and I have decided that it would be best if you joined the Hunters of Artemis." Said Jason confidently.

"What?" I shouted.

"You heard me, the Hunters are leaving Friday next week, and you'll be leaving with them." Said Jason.

"How could you decide this without _my_ opinion? This has nothing to do with you what so ever! I hate you!" I screamed at him.

I grabbed my backpack from under my bed, glared at Jason and ran out of the cabin. Outside there were still people about. I saw the hunters in their stupid silver outfits, they walked across camp to their cabin. Hurting whoever got in their way. How could I even imagine being one of those idiots? I looked around, where was I supposed to go? I could go to the Hades cabin but Jason would expect me to go there. I looked around. I decided to go to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door and Percy answered.

"Hey Thal's, what's up?" asked Percy yawning while leaning against the doorframe.

"Can I come in?" I asked him.

He nodded and moved out of the way. I walked inside, greeted with the smell of sea salt, well beats the Zeus cabin anytime! I sat down on one of the empty bunks and dumped my backpack under it.

"So…" Percy trails off.

"It's Jason, but this time he's got dad involved too." I sighed.

"What have they done?" he asked me.

"They enrolled me into the hunters without my consent. I don't want to be a hunter, I want to stay here with you guys." I told him.

"I really don't know what to do." Sighed Percy.

I shook my head.

"I don't want you to do anything. I don't leave till next week, so for the rest of that time can I sleep in your cabin? I couldn't bare to even sleep in the same room as Jason anymore." I said. Scowling when I mentioned Jason.

"Yeah, course." Said Percy.

I said thanks and pulled myself under the covers of the bed I was on. At the moment, I really am contemplating running away. If I take Nico with me, seeming he probably wants to run away too. See, easy. Kill two birds with one stone because then we'll both be away from Jason. And believe me, I could really use some time away from him! The only problem is, that if I run away, Zeus or some other God will just bring me right back. I sighed, my life just sucks.

I woke up the next morning wondering where on earth I was. When I felt the morning breeze brush over myself and smelt the familiar salty sea smell, I realized I was in the Poseidon cabin. Percy was still asleep, he was drooling onto his pillow. I will_ have_ to tell Annabeth that! It's perfect blackmail! As much as I didn't want to, I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I had bags under my eyes from where I hadn't slept well. My skin was paler than usual, again, from my lack of sleep. When Percy was awake, we went to breakfast. To annoy Jason _and_ my dad, I sat at the Poseidon table. Loads of people were looking at me weirdly. When it came to the offerings for the Gods, I gave some to Poseidon thanking him for not killing while in his cabin and on his table. I also gave some to Artemis, hoping that somehow she could help. I sat back down and ate my breakfast miserably. Annabeth and Nico looked over in concern but I just waved them off. I knew you weren't allowed to sit at other Gods tables but Chiron seemed to be turning a blind eye. Percy probably told him. After breakfast I had archery, again. I moved as far away from Jason I could. This time I pretended that the target was dads face In fact, I'm not even going to call him dad, he doesn't deserve to be called dad, I'll call him Zeus. Now you're probably thinking to yourself,

"Gods Thalia, get a life! It's only the hunters!"

Well it means a lot to me. What kind of brother and dad, make you join some stupid girly group because you hang out with a son of Hades? Well the answers pretty obvious! My brother and dad! I really hate them right now. And if I do happen to leave with the hunters next week, well lest just say, I'm never EVER going to talk to Zeus or Jason again! I notched another arrow and let go of the draw string and let it fly down the lane. It hit the bull's eye, good, right in Zeus's face! Because it was the weekend, I only had archery and the rest of the day, we were allowed to do whatever we wanted to. As soon as we left the archery range, the hunters came piling in, glaring and making comments at us. So naturally I glared right back.

"What!" snapped the girl with the sliver thing on her head.

"You are guests in _our _camp, so why don't you show some respect once in a while." I snapped back at her.

They hunters all seemed to gasp like I'd just punched the girl in the face.

"We will not show respect to a camp _we_ don't want to be in!" spat the girl.

"Well then _we_ won't show respect to people _we_ don't want in our camp, and those people would be you!" I snapped.

The hunters all got their bows out and aimed them at me.

"Go on then, shoot, I dare you, but remember this. I've been forced to join your stupid group of girls so I'm not sure how Artemis, or Zeus would react to you killing me!" I told them.

They seemed to consider this and at last put down their bows and settled on glaring at me instead.

"Well let me tell you, you'll never feel at home with the hunters, we won't welcome you in and we certainly won't help you with anything." Said the leader spitefully.

I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier, I knew that any minute I was going to really hurt one of them. I was about to strike them all with lightning when I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I was about to blast them as well when I realized it was Nico. His touch calmed me down and I didn't blast any of them with lightning.

"Well, let me tell you, I don't plan on staying long, if I can find any way to get out, I'll jump at the chance. If I had to spend the rest of my life stuck with you girls then I just might have to kill myself." I told them confidently.

I stormed off towards my cabin. I stopped half way there realizing I wasn't going in there. Instead I made a U-turn and headed towards the Poseidon cabin. I went inside and fell back on my bed. I started crying. I'm really not liking life at the moment. A while later, Percy, Annabeth and Nico came in.

"Are you alright Thal's?" asked Percy.

I nodded weakly. They sat down on the bed.

"Well handled with the Hunters Thal's that defiantly took a blow to their pride!" exclaimed Percy laughing.

"Percy, don't encourage her!" said Annabeth.

"I guess, I nearly struck them with lightning, they were really pissing me off!" I said.

Percy smirked knowingly.

"And who, dearest Thalia, stopped you from striking them with lightning?" asked Percy smirking.

"Shut up!" I said glaring at him.

"What?" asked Annabeth confused.

Percy, despite me telling him not to, told Annabeth the story.

"Aww, how sweet!" cooed Annabeth.

Nico I glared at both of them until I remember something I'd said to Percy before.

"Annabeth, Percy's _terrible_ at archery and would like _your_ help." I told Annabeth.

Percy's smirk slipped and he glared at me. I just smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." Replied Annabeth.

**Aww, lovely don't you think? Okay, remember how I said Thursday was my worst day? Well I changed my mind, Friday was. First I had ****_another _****French test, then I had to design some poster for the Christmas Concert and I spelled Christmas WRONG! Then I had to practice stupid Christmas carols for 2 HOURS! Then on the way home it was pouring down with rain and I got soaked because I didn't have a coat! Anyway plz review or whatever any guesses to what's happening next? Also special shout out to WiseGirl166, thanks for the reviews!**

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**All rights and whatever got to Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth's POV **

As I sat on the bunk in Percy's cabin with Percy, Thalia and Nico. I have been thinking about Percy for a while. Okay maybe more than awhile.

"It's just not fair!" said Thalia.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Thalia spoke. I still can't believe I'd agreed to helping Percy with archery! I mean, I know he's hopeless at it and that Thalia was just getting Percy back for what he said before but… I guess i really want to help him. Although it might seem like we argue a lot, we're actually pretty good friends. He's always so kind and worries about the most stupid things. It does feel nice to have someone worry about you when for years I've had to worry about other people, never myself. I feel really bad for Thalia, being forced to join the hunters. She has to swear off boys and Percy told me they take that oath really seriously. Like not allowed to talk to boys what so ever kind of serious. I shook Percy out of my head and focused on the conversation.

"Seriously Percy, you can't do anything about it, just leave it." Thalia was telling him.

"But Thal's!" complained Percy.

"Please Percy, just leave me alone." she told him.

Percy looked hurt but he nodded. He stood up.

"Come on Annie, let's go." Said Percy.

He got up and then pulled me up. I didn't even acknowledge that he'd called me Annie instead of Annabeth. We were nearly out the door when I remembered Nico.

"What about Nico?" I whispered to Percy.

"I don't think Thalia would mind him staying." Said Percy pointing at the two of them laughing and smiling at each other.

I smiled at the sight of them. But then I remembered Thalia and the hunters and my smile slipped. Then it hit me, what Thalia was most upset about joining the hunters. Now, if you asked her she'd say she will miss all three of us but I knew she'd especially miss Nico and vice versa. Percy and I decided to leave the two of them alone so we went to the beach. Well, Percy went and I didn't have anything else to do so I just went with him. We sat down on the sandy beach. The weather was sunny, as usual, and it was nice to be at a beach for once instead of in the middle of nowhere.

"It's just occurred to be that I never said thank you." Said Percy.

"For what?" I asked him.

"Saving Thalia. If you hadn't have helped her, she'd have been killed." Said Percy gratefully.

"You're welcome." I replied.

We sat in silence for a while until Percy suddenly jumped up excited.

"Let's go swimming!" said Percy excitedly.

"Do we have to?" I complained.

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it would be fun." Said Percy disappointed.

"It's not that I don't want to it's just…" I trailed off embarrassed.

"It's just what?" asked Percy.

"I-I can't swim." I muttered embarrassed.

"Really?" asked Percy surprised.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" I demanded.

"N-no of course not." Said Percy.

"How about, I teach you to swim!" announced Percy.

"No, it's okay, I couldn't ask you to do that." I said.

"It's fine, besides we'll be even then. You teach me archery and in return I teach you how to swim." Said Percy.

"Fine." I told him.

"Yay, were going to have so much fun!" said Percy excitedly.

"Whatever you say seaweed brain." I told him.

"Seaweed brain, what's that supposed to be?" he asked.

"Well, let's face it, you're not the brightest in the box and you love the sea so why not?" I told him.

"Whatever, uh, um, Wise girl!" said Percy sounding very pleased with himself.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" I asked him.

He looked sheepishly at me.

"Ugh never mind." I said shaking my head.

Suddenly he picked me up and ran towards the sea.

"PERCY JACKSON, I swear if you do not put me down, I'll…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Whatever you say Wise Girl." Said Percy smirking.

My last thought before I was left soaking wet was, oh shit!

**Percy's POV**

Okay, maybe, just maybe, dropping Annabeth into the ocean was NOT a good idea. Then again, when are_ any_ of my ideas good? The answer would be never! Anyway, I dropped Annabeth into the sea and then just legged it! Even _I_ knew an angry Annabeth was bad news!

**Sorry for the short chapter and I know that Annabeth was OOC but I don't write her POV very well so that's why I normally don't but some people think it's too much of Thalia's POV so…**

**Goddess Of Idiots. **


End file.
